goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Icy, Darcy and Stormy get in Dead Meat/Expelled/Arrested/Executed (By Lakeside monsters)
Cast *Julie as Sarah West, Shauna, Sophie the Otter, Princess Davidddizor and Jelly Otter *Kimberly as Peanut Otter *Salli as ShimmeringNight *Joey as Sonic the Hedgehog *Paul as Igor the Mii and Alex Kimble *Kayla as SallyJones1998 *Eric as Davidddizor *Princess *Susan as Darcy *Kendra as Stormy Behavior Card legend: *Rainbow Card ~ Graduate forever *Diamond Card ~ Graduate forever Transcript *(December 18, 2018) *Selkie: Yay! Me and my friends got rainbow cards! *Jimmy Neutron: Jumping Jupiter! I got a diamond card! *ShimmeringNight: No! (X40) I got a darkest grey card! Now my parents are going to beat me up with belts and get the Lion Guard to attack me! *Sophie the Otter: Shouty's voice 5000% louder NO!!!!!! ABSOLUTELY NEVER!!!!!! *Sarah West: Oh no, not you two again Simon and Steve! This is the 100th time you two been to the principal's office, but what brings you two here this time?! *Simon: You are not going to be happy when we tell you this! *Steve: Me and Simon got greyscale cards! *Dun Dun Dun sound effect played loudly as Sarah West became shocked and extremely furious at Simon and Steve. We cut to the view of Earth from space as Sarah West is heard yelling at Simon and Steve. *Sarah West: Kayla voice 5000% louder YOU...TWO...GOT...WHAT?!!!! OH!!!! (X90) SIMON AND STEVE, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO GOT GREYSCALE CARDS AND GOT IN SUPER ULTRA MEGA HYPER EXTREME DEAD MEAT!!!! YOU TWO ARE THE WORST STUDENTS EVER IN HISTORY!!!! THAT DOES IT, YOU TWO ARE PERMANENTLY EXPELLED FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER FROM SCHOOL!!!! I'M CALLING THE POLICE AND THE JAPANESE SELF DEFENSE FORCE AND THEY WILL ARREST YOU TWO MASSIVE TIME!!!!!! GET OUT RIGHT NOW AND NEVER EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER COME BACK TO SCHOOL AGAIN!!!!! *Microsoft Mike: And so, Simon and Steve Giordano got arrested for getting in super ultra mega hyper extreme dead meat and got permanently expelled forever and ever and ever and ever and ever from school as their Marvel, 20th Century Fox, Hasbro, Summit Entertainment, DC Comics and UbiSoft stuff are demolished. Simon and Steve were sent to International Supreme Court and are charged for lots of bad things they did from 2012 to 2018. And then on Verdict Day, the grand jury has reached the verdict in the case of the United States of America vs. Simon and Steve and the verdict was: Guilty! Simon and Steve were found guilty for all the very bad stuff they did in the past 6 years and are sentenced to death by being permanently sent away to the Lakeside to be attacked, killed and eaten up by dragons by the grand jury of their peers! Goku and the Z Fighters took Simon and Steve to the Baron's Fortress in Haven City and prepared them for their executions! Let's start with the part they get jailed! *(December 20, 2018) *Goku: This is your cell. *Chi-Chi: You two will stay there until the day of your executions which is on 27th December. *Krillin: Goodbye forever Icy, Darcy and Stormy. *Simon: This is the worst day ever. *Steve: Can our lives get any worse than this? *days later *(December 26, 2018) *Android 18: Icy, Darcy and Stormy, you three have visitors who want to see you two for the last time. *Karen: Icy, Darcy and Stormy, your father and I talked to the police chief and he told us and your siblings that you three made over 3,000 fake DVD openings! Gallery: * Category:Dead Meat Videos Category:Longest Dead Meat Videos Category:Grounded Videos by DestinyFan99Swell Category:Dragon Ball Z stories Category:Series based on Dragon Ball Z Category:Princess Davidddizor Gets Grounded series Category:ShimmeringNight's grounded days